


Lips

by retroelectric



Series: Kink Smutathon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroelectric/pseuds/retroelectric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has always loved the perfect curve of Merlin's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: cock worship
> 
> Do leave any kink suggestions in the comment box below!

Arthur had always loved the perfect curve of Merlin’s mouth, and he looks delicious, perfect to kiss. When he gets to finally kiss Merlin in the privacy of his chambers, he’s not going to back down so easily.

 

Merlin’s lips were flushed pink and bitten when Arthur pulls away from their kiss, and he looks _adorable_ when he frowns.

 

“Can’t we do it now?” He complains, “I’ve been wanting it all day.”

 

Arthur laughs and kisses him again, and he’s been kissing and nipping and sucking at his gorgeous pouty mouth for much longer than he always did.

 

Merlin mewls in a bit of dissatisfaction, and bucks his hips up. Arthur pins his insolent body down.

 

“ _Arthur_ ,” he whines again, muffled by the kiss, “Please?”

 

“God, you—” Arthur bites down gently on his bottom lip, leaving his mouth kiss-bitten and sore. “You know I can’t help myself when you beg like that. I’ll need to--” He groans and kisses him deeper, tonguing and licking his mouth, “Shut you up, don’t I?”

 

“What are you gonna do to me?”

 

Merlin asks _insolently._

 

Arthur chuckles again and rubs his bottom pouting lip with his thumb, leaving it slick and shiny with spit. He pulls Merlin down to the ground, kneeling in front of him.

 

“Want you to suck me,” Arthur tells him, “Use your filthy, pretty mouth for my cock.”

 

“Oh,” Merlin’s voice was a little bit high.

 

Merlin begins to unlace his breeches, pulling the thick, half-hard erection out. He sticks his tongue out, looking childishly adorable, but he leans in closer and licks wetly at the tip of Arthur’s cock.

 

Arthur _groans_.

 

Merlin has a way in looking cute and lewd at the same time. Arthur slips his large, calloused fingers into his hair, and guides him deeper.

 

Merlin chokes a little.

 

“Mngh, nh, _ghn, hn_ —” He makes the filthiest little noises around Arthur’s dick, “NYH--Arthur—” he even tries to mumble.

 

“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur affectionately runs his hand through his hair, holding over the nape of his neck.

 

“Nkh, hn, you can—” He tries to say with his gorgeous mouth around Arthur, “You can fuck my mouth if you like.”

 

Merlin’s voice was pretty and husky when he said it. He sounded like sin.

 

“Nngh, hn, oh Arthur—” he mewls again, saliva dribbling down his chin and he managed several more deep sucks, “I _love_ your cock. GNh-nyah—I love it when you fuck me, Arthur, you always make me feel so good, ngh-oh, like I’m burning up inside…”

 

Then Merlin dips his head in and swallows his cock, his throat milking the tip of Arthur’s cock with each deep-throat.

 

It made Arthur _mad_ with lust.

 

“Oh fuck, Merlin—” he groans, “You little _slut_. Telling me things like that.”

 

Merlin was grinning a bit. Arthur shuts him up and fucks his mouth and throat hard. Merlin couldn’t even talk anymore, his mouth full with cock, drinking precum down his like he was hungry for it.

 

When Arthur comes deep into Merlin’s throat, he purposely pulls out shakily to paint his come on his hair and perfect face. He rubs it into the dark haired man’s skin, into his mouth and Merlin suckles onto his fingers like a kid.


End file.
